Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for mounting an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With increased functionality of electronic devices such as image pickup devices in recent years, the amount of heat generated by the electronic devices has increased. Therefore, in an electronic component having a container (package) that contains an electronic device, the container is required to have high heat dissipation performance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-245244 proposes an image pickup element package made of a material having good heat dissipation properties. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-176224 proposes a solid-state image pickup apparatus having a resin package and a metal or ceramic substrate, but does not discuss heat dissipation.
When a container is formed by combining a member generally having a high thermal conductivity, such as a metal or ceramic member, with a member generally having a low thermal conductivity, such as a resin member, the heat dissipation performance of the container may be degraded if the member having a low thermal conductivity is positioned in the heat dissipation path.
The present invention provides an electronic component capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated by an electronic device.